


I woke up and you weren't there

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla wakes up one morning and Laura has left a note on the pillow. Searching the entire house, they're all missing. She acquiesces and finds Danny at the Summer Society Frat, the duo decides to work together to find their lost friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Laura you’ll never guess the dream I had last night. It was full of bald eagles and grape jelly. I’m over three hundred years old and I still can’t control my dreams.” Carmilla laughed and rolled over to kiss Laura. “Laura?” 

There’s a note on the the pillow. “Carm. Can’t sleep in your mothers bed anymore. On the couch in the living area.”

Carmilla went downstairs to check on her girlfriend. “Laura?” She went to the living area. Laura wasn’t there. Carmilla walked back upstairs and knocked on Perry’s room. “Hey curls have you seen Laura?” Perry wasn’t there either. “Maybe she’s in the kitchen, baking again.” 

Carmilla sighed and walked back downstairs. Knocking on the living flashdrive’s door. “Hey you two…” Carmilla looked at the bed. No sign of anyone in this house. She walked into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of blood and made some coffee for Laura and the dimwits for whenever they returned from where they were. 

She turned on the computer and turned on the webcam. 

“So um. I really don’t know what’s going on here. Laura and the rest of them aren’t here. She left me this note saying that she was going to be sleeping right there.” 

Carmilla pointed to the large leather chair. “I don’t know if she told any of you where she’s going or if you know where she and the rest of them went, but I’m worried. If any of you know where they are, you know my twitter. @HeyCarmilla.” 

She sighed and closed the laptop. “This won’t do any help. I need to go find them myself.”


	2. In The Bitter Cold I Went To My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla reaches out to Danny for help finding the missing peoples.

Carmilla grabbed a coat and walked out the door. “Dammit cupcake where are you?” She tucked her hands in her pocket and started walking towards campus. “It’s so cold out." Bitterly Carmilla asked herself "Where the hell are they?” 

A few blocks later Carm was at the giant crater. Maybe the biology major would be with the protesters. Carmilla scanned through the crowd. She couldn’t smell them but if they were anywhere they would be here. Carm pushed her way through the crowd sniffing for Lafontaine. “Ugh where are they?” Carm pushed her way back out of the crowd “This is pointless I don’t even want to find them. I just thought they’d help me find Laura.” 

“I hoped it wouldn’t come to this but I think i need to go find Xena.”

Carm knocked on the Summer Society door and Kirch answered the door. Carm stuttered a bit. “I- Uh. what are you doing here pup?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.. uh.. vamp?” Kirch looked at Carmilla. “did you need something?”   
“Yeah is Xena around?”

“Uh Xena? I don’t know that sister..” Carm glared at him. “Do you mean Danny? Um yeah she’s here. Hold on let me go get her.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. and talked to herself “I’ve come to this campus every 20 years for centuries and yet I’ve never been invited into this sorority. This is getting ridiculous.”

Carmilla watched Danny walk down the stairs. She was in nothing but a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. “Damn Xen. You’re rocking the just got out of bed look.”  
“shut up fang-face.” Danyny said pulling her hair through her hair. “What do you want anyways?”

“This would be easier if we were inside. Can I come in?” 

“Nah I don’t think so. There’’s a reason you haven’t been invited into this house since your massacre of 1765.” 

Carmilla hissed. “that wasn’t me you idiot. I’m very hush hush on who I kill and where. I’d never attack this campus.”Danny scoffed and looked at her with a gentle smirk. “oh really and there are other vampires that run around this campus murdering innocent people?” 

“Doesn’t matter who did what centuries ago. The important thing is that I need to talk to you and I don’t want to sit out in the bitter cold to do it.”

Danny stepped out the doorway. “oh well.” Danny sat on the bench on the deck. “What ever you have to tell me can be told in the bitter cold.” 

“Alright if you say so.” Carmilla sat next to Danny and pulled the note Laura left her out of her pocket and explained the whole situation. “And then I came here and was hoping.. hoping that you would help me find all of them.”


	3. I didn't mean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly at each others throats but still no where near friends Carmilla and Danny decide to look through bits of the campus.

Where are we going Carmilla? It’s so cold out and we don’t even know where to start.”

“Well if there is anything I’ve learned in the years of criminal justice classes’ I’ve taken. It’s that most victims never end up more than five miles out of their living area.”

“Can you like, steal a car or something. So we don’t have to walk five miles out of the way?”

“Out of the way? You realize that finding Laura and everyone else could be ‘out of the way’ in fucking Switzerland?”

“I-I didn’t mean…”

“No Xena you didn’t mean, because it’s not your girlfriend that has went missing.” 

“No it’s not but you know what? I still do care about Laura she’s one of my friends, and I’m just as terrified that she and the rest of them are gone too. I can’t imagine what it was like to wake up and not have her there.”

Carmilla paused for a moment. “You know what I bet this is. I bet this is come petty attempt by SOMEONE TO GET ME BACK FOR TAKING ALL THOSE GIRLS. IF IT IS THIS SO ISN’T FUNNY.”

Danny looked at her with perhaps the most confused face Carmilla had ever seen. “Just who are you yelling at?”

Carmilla groaned. “Listen… you wouldn’t understand. I don’t think this is all exactly ‘normal’. Do you remember those dreams Laura had before I was supposed to take her?” 

“you mean the ones that you, your freak ”brother” and your crazy ex-girlfriend basically haunted her, SJ, Natalie, Elsie, and every other girl you’ve taken the last few centuries.” 

“Dammit den mother, I never had any choice in that matter. I hadn’t exactly been having the most normal dreams lately, not Ell standing in a corning singing “Tip toe through the tulips” but not the normal ones I’ve known 300 plus years. When will you stop hanging that over my head? I get it you don’t approve that I had to do things for my mother, but tried my best to stop what I can when I could. I stopped them from getting Laura didn’t I? I sacrificed myself, which I didn’t have to do. I think that whatever big bad was took Laura and everyone else. Not just the angler fish. Not just Mattie, Vordenburg, or even possibly…” Carmilla let out what sounded like an angry purr “You know… my mother.”

“Yeah you saved Laura, but had them take Kirch instead. I was in that crater too I know what happened. I saw what you did fang-face. I carried you out of the crater. I also know that you didn’t do it to save this campus. You did it to save her, so you wouldn’t lose her like you have today.”

“I DIDN’T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN XENA! I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT ABOUT THAT DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND.” Carmilla sighed. “Listen I know that what I did, and I know who I did it for, and I know it was good.”

“Are you sure? Because I can’t remember one good thing you’ve done since that night in the crater.”

Carmilla sighed again, “You aren’t there every day. You don’t see what goes on.”

“But I’m sure Laura’s videos are a pretty good recap.”

“Dammit Xena. You’re a genius. If you weren’t so disgusting I could kiss you! We need to get back to the house.”


End file.
